The Wrong Kiss
by smashingmuffins
Summary: Clary Fray is coming back to her hometown with news about her engagement to Sebastian Verlac. Not everything goes as planned as old feelings are brought up from the past, new friendships are formed, and a shocking revelation could ruin this soon to be marriage.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Summary: Clary Fray is coming back to her hometown with news about her engagement to Sebastian Verlac. Not everything goes as planned as old feelings are brought up from the past, new friendships are formed, and a shocking revelation could ruin this soon to be marriage. **

**I just had this idea in my head for a couple of days so I thought why not just try to write it, plus I needed to do something productive and this was it. Hope you like it. Please leave a review it motivates me to write faster and I like constructive criticism. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments or any of these characters. (Though I wish I did)**

"Clary I haven't seen you in two years! Tell me everything about your engagement, your weddings in a month have you picked out colours? The dress? Flowers? What about-"

"Izzy calm down." I chuckled. "I've got it covered. We will need to go dress shopping though" She squealed and bounced to her car. It's been two years since I saw my best friend and I can understand why she's excited. I truly missed everyone, though Sebastian did help with my homesickness. He's just so perfect. Of course he has his flaws like never being on time for anything, and I'm sure he gave me food poisoning before with his cooking but I love him, flaws and all.

"Claryyyyyy stop day dreaming about your new hubby. We need to catch up starting now! I'm sure Alec will love to see you."

"Will Jace be at the house too?"

"unfortunately. Try to get along for once. I know he can be a jerk-"

"A huge asshat" I grumbled. Izzy rolled her eyes and carried on.

"-but he can be a nice guy if you get to know him." I sighed and stared out the window. We were almost at Izzy's house. She lives there with Jace and Alec and since their parents are never home it's basically like owning their own house.

"I've known Jace for six years. My opinion on him is not going to change." I argued as I got out of the car and made my way inside her house.

"Please give him a chance, he's changed." She begged and gave me the puppy eyes.

I inwardly groaned, even after two years I still can't say no to the eyes. "Fine, fine. I'll see what I can do."

"Thankyou Clary. By the way you'll be staying in the guest room so go put your stuff upstairs and come down and say hi to everyone after."

I went up the stairs and looked at the pictures in the halls. Nothing seemed to have changed since the last time I was here. Looking at all the old photos of all of us reminded me of the day I left. It was the saddest day of my life but I don't regret it.

"Hey shorty nice to see you back."

And just like that my thoughts were shattered. I turned around to face the one and only, Jace Lightwood.

"Hey asshat nice to see you too." I say, stealing his signature smirk just to annoy him even more.

He narrows his eyes, "So Shorty, I hear you're getting married. Finally found a guy who can put up with.. well.. all that"

I sighed and decided if I was to get through this week it was time to be the bigger man. "Look Jace I'm here to prepare for the wedding not to deal with your crap. Let's try to be friends just for this week then we can go back to doing what we do." He put his hand on his chin and stared at the wall.

"Jace, deal or no deal?" He kept silent and a smirk grew on his face.

"Fine, deal."

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to go say hi to Alec." I pushed past him and walked to Alec's room.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you!" Jace shouted after me._ Whatever Jace, I'm sure he'll be happy to see me after all these years. _Alec and I used to be really close. He helped me out when I went through tough times.

"Holy shit!" I curse and slam the door shut. Alec was entangled in some other sparkly mans arms on his bed. I could have gone my whole life without seeing that. _But it was kinda hot. I mean of course it wasn't. It was totally gross. Just ew. _Jace walked down the hallway past me and turned back around.

"Shorty you look like you've ghost!" He said faking incredulity.

"Shut up Jace" I grumbled and pushed past him to go see Izzy.

"I told you so!" He shouted at me as I raced down the hall.

* * *

"I cooked everyone dinner tonight!" Izzy exclaimed as she set down what looked like lasagna.

Jace leaned over and whispered, "If I die tonight tell everyone I loved them." I giggled and grabbed a plate of what could possible kill me.

"Alec why do you look so.. weird?" Jace asked with his signature smirk plastered across his face. Alec was sitting quietly and staring at his plate. If he stared any harder lasers may start coming out of his eyes to destroy the blob of lasagna.

"Well I um, well I sort of just did um I uh -"

"I caught Alec getting laid." I said nonchalantly. Izzy burst into laughing and Alec looked like he was gonna throw up. I locked eyes with Jace and made a hand motion to signal the kitchen. We both slowly got up while the others were distracted and threw out our lasagna-thing.

"Poor Alec, I hope she doesn't embarrass him too much." I said as I continued to scrap the lasagna which was actually adhering like glue to my plate.

"He's never going to hear the end of this from me. It's comedy gold."

I laughed and grabbed a banana and quickly ate it as he did the same. I started to study him. His looks have definitely changed since the last time I saw him. He looks more muscular now and more successful. Still a cocky jerk but even I can admit Jace is definitely attractive.

"I know I'm stunningly attractive but staring is rude."

"Ha! You wish I looked at you that way. I am engaged you know. And my soon to be husband is far more attractive than you."

"I think you're lying Shorty." _I am but he doesn't have to know that._

"Stop calling me Shorty it's getting old."

He grinned, "You didn't deny it."

"Whatever Jace, think whatever you want."

"When are you tying the knot anyways?"

"In exactly a month. I came here for just this week and then I'm going back to him." I started fiddling with my ring; a habit I've started ever since Seb gave it to me.

"I hope he makes you happy."

I can't believe he's mocking my marriage. What an egg. "Is that sarcasm?"

"No, no really I want you to be happy." He smiled and turned away back to Izzy and Alec.

_That was oddly nice. I wonder what that's about._

* * *

**Things are going to get quite interesting in this house along with some things you may not expect.**

**Thankyou to everyone who read this! I know I'm rusty with my writing because I haven't written like this for so long but I'm sure I'll get better as this goes on. **

**Please drop a review on this fic. It'll motivate me to write faster and I like to get constructive criticism! If y'all want to discuss this fic with me and bounce some ideas off each other to make this even better just contact me through my tumblr (smashingmuffins) I would love to hear your ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow guys thankyou SO MUCH to all of you who reviewed, favourited, followed and read the first chapter. You guys rock.**

**Important authors note at the end, please read it!**

"Ow shit ow ow" I cursed under my breath. I quietly hopped on one foot and clutched my poor pinkie. Why does the pinkie toe always hurt the worst? It was pitch black in the house but I was starving from my lack of dinner and really wanted any food item. Of course me being a total clutz I had to smash my pinkie toe on my way out the door. I cradled my poor toe for a minute then went back to my mission. Operation get food without being caught. Kitchen is the safe-zone, no one can hear me there. Just getting there may be a problem. I carefully walked down the hall trying to remember where all the creaks in the floor were. I finally got down the stairs and made a mad dash to the dimly lit kitchen. Ah the glorious light of the fridge. It's always been there for me in my time of need. I'm sure everyone can relate. I quickly grabbed some ice-cream out of the fridge and looked for a spoon.

"Hey Shorty."

"Jesus! you scared the crap out of me!"

"I am not Jesus but I see why you would mistake the two of us."

"Shut it Jace. You made me drop my ice-cream." _All I wanted to do was eat my ice cream in peace but of course I had to run into this jerk. _I picked up my ice-cream and sat across from him and dug in. "Why are you up so late anyways?"

"Couldn't sleep, had a lot of stuff on my mind." I raised an eyebrow at him and kept eating.

"So tell me about Sebastian." I nearly spit out my ice-cream at that. I never thought Jace would be the one to take an interest in my love life. Or my life at all for that matter.

"Sebastian's great. He's everything I could have hoped for. He treats me like a princess. He's my knight in shining armor." I giggled and fiddled with my ring.

Jace smiled with an unknown emotion in his eyes, "I'm just glad he makes you happy."

"Thanks Jace. That's really sweet of you."

"Shorty I do not talk sweet, I talk manly and rugged." And just like that he was back to being his cocky, smirking, asshat self.

"Sure. So what have you been up to these past years? Still being the same man-whore you used to be?" His smirk flattened into a line.

"I'm not like that anymore. I've made a name of myself. I'm ashamed of my past but the past is the past. My future is going to involve being the best version of myself that I can be, and maybe someday I'll find my own princess." He pushed away from the table and went towards the fridge again and took out cheese and bread while I was momentarily shocked.

"Wow Jace, I'm sorry that I just assumed."

"It's alright. I'm making cheese sandwiches. Want one?"

"I remember those. Best cheese sandwich I've ever had." He took out the ingredients and started to make the sandwiches leaving me alone with my thoughts. I'm starting to think maybe he has changed in the past two years. The man I used to know slept around with women and threw them aside right after. But now as I watch him making us sandwiches I'm starting to think maybe I read him wrong. Maybe under that tough bad boy exterior is a nice guy.

"All done." I reached for my sandwich and then he pulled it back.

"Do you want to go out back and check out the green house? It's quite beautiful at night."

"I would love too."

* * *

If you asked me yesterday if Jace Lightwood and I were friends I would have laughed in your face. But now sitting in the greenhouse and talking with him like we were old 'buds' maybe this will be the start of a new friendship. We sat for over half an hour already eating cheese sandwiches in the dim light playing 20 questions. I just asked him what his best birthday surprise was.

"Wait, so you actually bathed in spaghetti for you birthday?"

"Yes. It was quite slippery."

"I'd imagine." I giggled and finished off the bite of my sandwich. "So what have you been up to these past few years?"

"I've travelled. I had some money saved up and went all over. The last place I went was Venice. Absolutely beautiful place."

"Really? I always wanted to go there. I'm trying to go during this summer but Seb hates travelling and I'm not going to go ride through the canals of Venice alone."

He took the last bite of his sandwich, "Mmmhmm"

"Ok we were on question 18 right?" I nodded and waited as he pondered on what to ask. "Ok, have you ever been dancing?"

I laughed and twisted my ring. "No actually, I'm not a huge dancer and Seb isn't either so I never got the chance."

He jumped off the floor and held out his hands toward me, "Well Clary that must change right now."

"No no no, I can't dance! I'll hurt your foot or something."

"C'mon Shorty, everyone needs to have a dance every once and awhile." He smiled and motioned for me to get up. I crossed my arms and stayed firmly planted on the floor.

"We don't even have music."

"Yes we do." He took out his phone and placed it on the table. Shortly after Secrets by One Republic started to softly play.

"Sorry I don't have much to choose from."

I sighed, "Fine, fine." I took his hand and placed one of mine also on his shoulder.

"Relax Shorty, dancing is supposed to be fun." I slowly started to relax and we swayed to the music until the song finished. I looked up at him and he was smiling softly.

"Thanks for all this. I think we're on the road to being great friends someday."

"Of course Shorty." He quickly broke the embrace and gathered his things. "I'm going to bed I'll see you tomorrow." He hastily left the green house before I could reply.

_Was it something I said?_

**WOOOO fun chapter. I have mixed feelings about this chapter but it's leading to something else. This one was more on the sweet side but not all of them will be for a while after this. Plus there's a couple of surprises coming Clary's way so that should be fun!**

**Important note here: So I want to do an update schedule for you guys so you'll know when I will post chapters (and it'll help me to not leave you guys without chapters for a long time) and I need your help. Please put this in your reviews: **

**Option A: Update once a week on Sunday nights = longer chapters but more wait time.**

**or**

**Option B: Update Sundays and Thursday nights = slightly shorter chapters (about the length of this one) **

**These days might change obviously depending on what time zone you're in. (I'm in eastern time zone). So if you could leave that in you reviews it would be awesome :) Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Day 2**

Today was the day. The day I've dreaded for sometime now. Today was the day I had to shop for my wedding dress. Now don't get me wrong, I'm super excited to find the perfect dress. It's the journey I worry about. I'm at the local bridal shop with Izzy and she's hunting down the racks pulling dress after dress. I just want to try on a couple of dresses and be done with it but with Izzy around I know she'll make me try on the whole store. Of course I know better than to interrupt her and tell her what I feel. She's scary. I'm not getting in the way of her and her clothes. Magnus Bane was also here to help me shop. Luckily he's more toned down then Izzy and we really hit it off after the whole catching him in the 'dance with no pants' scenario.

"Ok I think I found the one!" Izzy and Magnus both emerged from the racks with handfuls of dresses and grinning faces.

"Where?"

"Somewhere in all of these of course!" _God save me. _She must have had over 30 dresses stacked up in the dressing room.

"Guys no. I'm not trying all these on." Ignoring their pouts and protests and started sifting through the dresses. Automatically everything not white was thrown aside. Personally I prefer a white or off-white type dress instead of a pink or some other weird colour. Also anything with 'bling', as Izzy would say, had to go. Shorty after I was left with five white beautiful dresses. I tried all of them on and showed Izzy and Magnus but just none clicked for me. Most were to tight for my liking (a girl has to eat on her wedding night you know) and the others just didn't flatter me the way I wanted. I emerged out of the change room feeling defeated as I gave back the dresses.

"Aw Clary don't worry we'll find something!" Izzy said with a soft smile on her face. I smiled back but I was sad about not finding the perfect dress.

Magnus quickly ran out behind a rack, "Wait I think I've got it!" He proudly showed me the dress and I was taken aback in pure awe. It was the most beautiful dress I've seen. I quickly put it on and stepped out of the changing room and Magnus and Izzy both gasped. I turned around and looked in the mirror and found myself in shock. The girl standing before me looked so elegant and beautiful. The dress itself was magnificent, it was an off white dress that had a sweet heart neckline and flared out at the bottom. But what made it truly special was the intricate gold beading that went along the bodice and trailed off to the bottom of the dress.

"Magnus.. I love it, thankyou so much!" By this point I was holding back tears as Izzy adding a vail to the dress. "This is it guys. This is the dress I'll get married to Sebastian in." They both squealed on the couch in joy and made me twirl around a couple of times to get the full effect. As I was still gawking at myself in the dress Jace and Alec both came out of the mens department with suits and ties.

"Doesn't she look all grown up?" Izzy choked back tears and wrapped our arms together. We were both grinning widely as the boys gawked at my dress.

"Clary you look stunning." Alec said and sat down by Magnus and smiled widely sat me. Honestly all this attention was a little much but I was so over joyed in this moment that I didn't care.

Jace just stood off by the racks almost frozen-like. "Clary you look absolutely beautiful, Sebastian is one lucky man." He looked happy on the outside, but I could tell something was up. His posture was much to rigid and his face was frozen in a fake smile. I'll have to get to the bottom of that later. Izzy must have noticed too because she was looking back and forth between the two of us with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well now that the dress is decided you know what that means..."

"What Izzy?"

"We get to shop for accessories! And shoes! And we have to get the bridesmaids dresses! Oh have you decided on the colour theme? What about the best mens suits? Oh we must get..." She babbled on and on down the racks of dresses into the bridesmaids section and I stayed behind as the others followed her.

Jace was just about to leave to as he turned away, "Jace wait!" He turned around and I walked up in front of him. Even in my heels I still had to look up to see him. "Is something going on with you? You seem a little off.

"No I'm fine. You look beautiful Clary. Focus on your wedding, don't worry about me." I nodded and started to walk away. "Shorty wait." I turned around and pouted at him for calling me Shorty.

He leant down with his face close to mine. I could smell his after shave mixed with cinnamon gum. _Quite intoxicating, If only he would lean a bit closer. Woah Clary no. You can not think like that. Though no one has to know... no. That's wrong._ I was pulled out of my thoughts as he reached for my hair and grabbed the pin that was holding it in a bun and let it go, "Your hair looks better down." And he walked as I stood there frozen in shock. I swear that boy drives me crazy.

_But who doesn't want a little crazy in their life._

**Another day gone! Trust me this is building up to something big. Sorry about the length of this chapter. I have a ton of work to do so this was all I could really manage. Thursdays chapter is going to be quite longer and a lot more interesting ;) I've also decided to update Sundays and Thursdays with Thursdays most likely having longer chapters. **

**So tell me what you think is gonna happen (brownie points for whoever guesses right!) and what you think about this chapter. **

**Thanks to all who review. It really makes my day to read what you guys think and it helps me be a better writer with you help and critics. Let's see if we can get past 20. That would make me extremely happy!**

**Until next time... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 3 - Chapter 4**

Today was perfectly normal. Izzy and I planned more for the wedding while the boys were nowhere to be seen. Apparently they went on a fishing trip, though I cannot image Jace or Alec being patient enough to sit by a lake all day waiting for a bite. Something was up. I refused to question it though. I enjoyed the girls day with just Izzy and myself. Now we were just sitting on her bed as we painted our nails. Mine a light pink and hers a daring red.

"Do you believe the fishing trip thing?"

"God no," I laughed. "They're probably doing something dumb that they don't want us to know about." I finished up my last nail and closed the bottle.

"Yeah you're probably right. Still somethings going on. Jace has been acting really strange lately."

"I've noticed it too. He's probably just on his man period."

"You could say he's almost acting like he likes you." She looked up from the toe she was painting with an innocent expression.

"Well duh." I said back.

She gasped and quickly put away the bottle and sat up. "Wait you know?"

"Know what?" _Honestly I think she's gone mad. _

"That Jace likes you?"

"Well of course we are friends you know." She sighed loudly and went back to blowing her nails dry. "Wait you didn't mean.. he likes me?"

"No no no!" She waved her hand dismissively.

"Izzy tell me the truth." She looked me in the eyes and we both put on our poker faces and started one of our classic stare downs. As usual she blinked first. I smirked smugly at her and made a go on motion.

She exhaled in defeat. "Jace seems to be.. smitten with you lately."

"You're kidding." I laughed, "Jace Lightwood is into me? I think the fumes from the polish are getting to your head."

"Clary I'm not kidding. I think it's been going on for some time now." Her face was dead serious and I knew she wasn't joking. But how could that be. We always hated each other and only got along lately. He was my worst enemy years ago and now Izzy's telling me he may actually think of me in a loving way. It makes no sense. Together we would never work out. He's too stubborn and I don't put up with it. _Maybe you're the one who could balance him out._

"I highly doubt it Iz, plus I have Sebastian. It could never happen." I scoffed and checked my nails. Perfectly dry. Time to stop thinking about Jace Lightwood and go to bed.

"Iz I need sleep we'll talk tomorrow ok?" I looked at her sad face and wondered why she would feel that way. Unless what she said was actually true.

"Ok but would you ever give him a chance, if you know Sebastian never happened?"

"I can't think that way. I have Sebastian and I love him." I hastily exited her room and shut the door. She's seriously out of her mind if she thinks Jace and I will ever happen. Seb is the love of my life. My soul mate. Nobody can come in between us.

* * *

It was my wedding day. I walked down the aisle to him. His dark almost black eyes seemed to look into my soul as we spoke our vows and exchanged rings. Izzy was crying loving tears beside me as we said our 'I do's' while Alec and Magnus sat in the pillars looking as if it was one of their happiest days. The priest closed his book and looked amongst the both of us with eyes filled with joy of seeing another couple find their happily ever after. "You may kiss the bride." He spoke softly and Sebastian lifted my veil. He kissed me gently and my arms went up around his neck as I heard the cheers from everyone in the stands. I pulled away and looked into the golden eyes and twisted one of the blonde curls with my finger.

I gasped and awoke from my slumber. Why would _he_ be in my dreams. I don't like him. Do I? Sure he's attractive and has a good personality once you break down a few walls but he's.. _Jace. _I need to think. I got out of bed and put on my slippers and walked to the green house. I knew I could think surrounded by all the beautiful plants. I sat down towards the entrance and got lost in my own head. I love Seb. _I love him. _But if I love him then why am I beginning to think of Jace in _that_ way. It can't be anything more than sexual desire. I have been away from Sebastian for some time now. That must be it! I don't _like _Jace. I just like his body. Satisfied with my resolution I got up to leave but I spotted a glow coming from the back of the green house. I quietly walked over and peaked my head around a shelf to see what was there.

"Shorty, how nice of you to join me." Jace was sitting on the floor with a book in one hand and a lamp in the other. He was in a small closet type area surrounded by many plants.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and stood awkwardly in front of him.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? Though judging by your apparel I assume you couldn't sleep." His eyes roamed up and down my body and it was then I was aware of what I was wearing. Sure it was just a batman tank top and shorts but it was a very low batman tank top and very short shorts. My face flushed and he smirked and patted the ground beside him. I sat and quickly noticed how close we were which caused my face to flush even more. Luckily it was partly dark so it probably didn't look too bad.

"So what does bring you to my little corner?" He put his book down and the lamp and looked me in the eyes. His eyes seemed to glow even brighter in the dim lighting and was truly beautiful.

"Nothing much.. couldn't sleep as usual." I giggled and inched myself away from him hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Ah, me too. That's why I come down here. It's quite beautiful." He smiled and looked at peace.

"So how was fishing?"

"Oh fabulous! Didn't catch anything, though watching Alec get pissed about not getting any bites is quite fun." He grinned and the clock chimed indicating it was now midnight.

"Oh I have something for you." He dug around in his jean pocket and pulled put a rock.

"Your giving me a rock?" I said and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Not just any rock, it's a quartz. I used to collect these as a kid and this one actually glows when you rub it. Some triboluminescence thing they call it." He handed me the rock and I rubbed it between the palms of my hands and sure enough it began to glow.

"That's so cool!" I said in amazement as I stared at the rock and it glowed a light blue.

"Well I know your birthdays in a week so I thought I should get you an early birthday present. Maybe it's not as good as diamonds but I thought you would like it." He put his hands in his pockets and almost looked nervous.

"Thankyou Jace. I would love a glowing rock over diamonds any day." I giggled and put the rock into my pocket as the glow died down. We sat in silence for a few more minutes looking at the plants around us.

"So how was girls day?"

"It was nice. We shopped for the wedding. Izzy kept trying to give me a make over even though I protested every time she brought it up. I actually want to look natural."

"Yes, well natural is beautiful." He smiled at me and I felt my face flush. I never felt this way before what changed..

"Did Jace Lightwood just give me a compliment? I wish I had a recorder for that."

He laughed and looked down at his hands. "I guess I did. It is true though Clary, you are beautiful." I was in shock. He said I was beautiful. I don't even remember Sebastian ever saying that to me. Pretty, sure. But beautiful I really don't remember. I let my hair fall into my face to try to cover the blush that I'm sure was so bright like a tomato. He reached up and turned my face towards his and brushed the hair out of my eyes. I was frozen. My body couldn't move and all I could do was stare into those eyes. Before I knew it he was leaning in and so was I.

Then _it_ happened. I let out all my emotions against his lips as they met mine. It was passionate and rough unlike anything I've ever felt before and I just wanted more. I vaguely felt his hands touch my waist while I grabbed his hair and pulled him closer to me. I can barely register what's happening but it feels so right. We broke away only for a second and then our lips met again. There was gasps between kisses and he pulled me on top of his lap. We broke away and our fore heads touched as we caught our breaths. I was looking into his eyes as if they could see right through me and then I remembered, _Sebastian. _

"Oh my god." I pushed Jace off me and ran as fast as I could out of the green house and back to my room ignoring him as he called my name. I sat in my bed and stared blankly and my wall. It's not right to feel this way about him. I'm getting married! I can't do this. What is my problem. I felt tears start to roll down my face though I had no recognition when I started crying. I sat there with my face in my hands and sobbed all night until I finally fell asleep and dreamed of him again.

**So that happened :) Sorry I didn't update Thursday but my rugby finals were that day and I got a major concussion which really prevented me from writing. Luckily it's starting to go away!**

**Next chapter is going to be quite interesting so stay tuned! Thanks again to everyone who followed, reviewed, read, etc. It means alot to me :)**

**btw did any of you read City of Heavenly Fire yet? I just finished it and it was great. **

**See you all next time...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Day 5**

"Clary?"

"CLARY?"

Ugh, I covered my ears with my pillow and buried myself deeper within the cotton sheets. I heard the door creak open and I pulled my blanket over my head.

"Clary get out of bed." The voice belonged to Izzy. I felt her push at my sides and try to pull the sheets down.

"Izzy go away." I mumbled and sunk lower into the duvet.

"Clary it's one in the afternoon, get UP!" I immediately sat up and looked at my clock. She wasn't lying. Somehow I managed to sleep the whole day, great. I racked my foggy brain for what happened last night as I wiped the drool off my face. _Why did I go to bed so late? _Izzy walked to the closet and started picking out clothes as I picked up a brush and tried to untangle the mess of red hair. _I smell like aftershave, ew. Wait aftershave..? _I bolted out of bed and grabbed the clothes Izzy was holding and ran into the bathroom.

"Clary what's wrong?" I slammed the door and sat down at the bathtub edge. _Oh god. Jace Lightwood kissed me._

_Jace freaking Lightwood kissed me._

_And I kissed him back. _It wasn't even a chicken peck. It was a full-blown 'tongue fights for dominance' type thing. This could ruin my whole marriage if Sebastian were ever to find out. He would be so disappointed and break off the engagement right away. He can never know. It's not like I planned to be unfaithful, so it wasn't really that much of betrayal. Who am I kidding. If he kissed another girl I would be furious and would break off the marriage right away. He would never speak to me again if he found out. I suddenly got a scary thought in my head;

_I have to face Jace. _What am I going to do? It's not like I can avoid him for the rest of the week. Or can I? Maybe if we are never alone together he'll never talk about it! I'll just make sure to never be alone with him again which will then prevent the inevitable conversation.

Soft knocks sounded from the door, "Clary are you alright?" Izzy said gingerly. I threw on the clothes Izzy picked out and opened the door.

"I'm fine, just felt a little ill." I coughed into my hand and pushed past her. She looked at me concerned as I made the bed with a smile on my face.

"Are you sure? Your acting strange." She murmured.

"I'm fine," I said a little too cheerily. "So what's the plan for today?"

"Well Alec and I have to go pick up something for you!" She exclaimed. She glanced down at her phone, "I'm going to be late, I'll see you later. Have fun with Jace!"

I dropped my pillows down, "Wait, I have to be alone with Jace?"

"Yes, is that a problem?" She gave me a 'cut the crap I know somethings going on' look.

I gritted my teeth and smiled, "No, of course not." She says, then walks out and shuts the door.

_Well my day just got a lot harder._

* * *

My new plan was to stay in my room all day. Luckily I had a bathroom attached so that problem was solved. Plus there was a book shelf so entertainment was covered. The only thing I didn't have was food. My stomach started to betray me around the first hour. Another half hour later it was like there was a monster grumbling in my stomach trying to get out. It's time. I must leave the bedroom. I put on super fuzzy socks and left the bedroom. My feet were muffled by the socks as I moved with stealth down the halls. _I could so be a secret agent with this mad skill._ As I approached the kitchen I started praying to god that Jace wasn't in the kitchen.

I inwardly jumped for joy as the kitchen was empty. _There is a god! _I squealed in my thoughts as I made my way to the shelfs. I quickly got a nutella and peanut butter sandwich. I took a bite of the sweet heavenly flavor that is nutella and I turned around and gasped and almost dropped my sandwich.

"Why do you always have food when I bump into you?" Jace was leaning against the fridge with a glass of water. I didn't even here him walk in the kitchen.

I quickly composed myself and put on a 'cool' face. Though I'm pretty sure I just look constipated. "Well food is a girls best friends, now if you'll excuse me I have a book that needs to be read." I pushed past him and made my way back to my room._  
_

"Clary wait." _No no no, we don't have to talk. _I turned around and out on a brave face. Jace shovd his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heals. "Are we gonna talk about it?"

"What it? I don't know what your talking about." My voice went up to a squeaky high-pitched sound as the nerves of talking about last night sunk in. Though by the looks of it Jace is feeling the same way.

"C'mon Clary," Jace takes a step towards me. "Tell me you felt something too last night?"

"I...I.." I stuttered as he walked closer, our bodies almost touching. I looked up at him, "Jace, it doesn't matter what I felt. I'm getting married and there's nothing you can do about it. I love Sebastian." I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away. I stared at the floor feeling his burning gaze upon me.

"Clary, do you really love him?"

"Yes Jace. He's good to me. He's perfect, my knight in shining armor. I need him in my life." I murmured and kept staring at the floor. If I look up I'll get lost in his golden eyes again and there cannot be a repeat of last night.

"It sounds like you're trying to convince yourself." Jace says as he tilts my head up to look at him in the eyes.

"Tell me you don't feel something between us." He asks again though it's not really a question when he already knows the answer.

"I don't know what I feel anymore."

He took my face in his hands and kissed me gently. This was different from our first kiss in the greenhouse. This was sweet and loving while the other was filled with lust. Last night our kisses were amazing but this was incredible. I pushed harder against his lips as his hands found my waist. I stood on my tip toes to reach him easier and knotted my hands in his hair. He held me like there was no tomorrow and I loved every second of it. I started to hear quiet chground moving from somewhere, but I didn't care. Jace was all I could think about at the moment.

I heard a door slam and we quickly jumped away from each other. He fixed his hair while I leaned against the table and tried to calm down the blush on my face. The chatter started to get louder as three people walked into the kitchen. One stood with his arms out preparing for a hug but all I could do was gasp in shock,

_"Sebastian what are you doing here?"_

**So Sebastian finally makes an appearance! Tune in next time to see what this will do to Clary and Jace (tehe I sound like a tv person).**

**Thanks all you amazing people for taking the time to read, review, favorite, follow, etc. You are all marvelous!**

**Till Sunday... :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Day 5 continued**

_"Sebastian what are you doing here?"_

He grinned and stepped closer to me, "I got some time off work and I thought I could surprise my wonderful fiancé." He pulled me in for a hug and I awkwardly patted his back. I was in complete shock as he let go of me and I stood there unable to speak. Guilt floods through me as Seb puts his arm around my shoulders and I sneak a quick glance at Jace. He's shooting daggers at Seb with a clenched jaw and his arms crossed over his chest. I winced thinking about how much I'm hurting the both of them by doing, whatever I'm doing with Jace.

"So Sebastian has a great idea I think you'd want to here." Izzy clasps her hands together, a movement she makes when she is truly excited about something.

"What it is?" I say a little too happily. Luckily he doesn't catch the fake tone and instead takes my hands in his and looks me directly in the eyes.

"I was thinking, since this in your hometown and where you grew up with all your friends that we... should get married here."

I started hyperventilating and blurted out an answer before I had time to think, "Sure!" I said. He smiled and pulled me in for another hug as I plastered a grin across my face. I gritted my teeth together and forced myself to look happy. This is all so sudden. I had no time to think about what moving the wedding here may do. I panicked and said yes because I couldn't see his disappointed face if I said no. But as I pulled away from him and saw Jace walk out of the kitchen behind him I felt extremely guilty. Not for betraying Sebastian, but for betraying Jace. I led him on. I led him to believe that we could be together. though in reality it can never happen. I broke a man's heart that didn't deserve to be broken. I will regret that for the rest of my life.

* * *

We all sat around the dinner table later that evening. Jace and Sebastian sat at the heads of the table and I sat between the two. Izzy and Alec were across from me and Alec kept giving Jace the 'don't do something stupid' look. I was avoiding direct eye contact with everyone at the table since the dinner began and instead focused on an over-sized pea.

"So when do you guys want to have the wedding?" Izzy asked, ignoring her food and instead focusing on my future husband.

"I was thinking in another week. It may be soon, but why wait? What do you think Clary?"

"Sounds great." _That pea is so huge...__  
_

Jace's fork clattered onto his plate and I looked up startled, "Don't you think that's a bit soon?" He asked Sebastian. Alec started coughing loudly and gives Jace a look. _Very subtle Alec. Nice one._ I glared daggers at him. It was now obvious he somewhat knew about what has gone on over the past few days with Jace and I.

"Sorry, pepper went down the wrong track." _I'm sure it did. _

"I don't think it's too soon at all. The sooner the better." He grabs my hand from across the table and Jace looks like he's about to burst a casket. I quickly pulled away my hand and poked the big pea with my fork.

"Well marriage is a big commitment. You will have to spend the rest of your lives together. Maybe you should take some time to think about it, right Clary?" I choked on my water and glared at Jace. He smirked in my direction as I tried to compose myself.

"I think we're ready." Jace's smirk drops and he resumes glaring at Sebastian.

The silence between us is palpable. For the rest of dinner we sat in awkward silence with no one daring to ask any more questions about the wedding. All I could here was the scrapping of the occasionally fork on plate and Sebastian's loud drinking. I swear he sounds like a dog half the time when he drinks water. It's weird but I put up with it. It's just another one of his many quirks. During the dinner I could feel the heat from Izzy's stares as I picked at my food. If she didn't know there was something going on with Jace and I before she definitely knows now. Luckily Sebastian is as oblivious as ever.

"I'm stuffed, thankyou for the lovely meal." Sebastian says, he gets up and grabs his plate to go do the dishes when Izzy takes it from his hands.

"You're a guest here, go sit down. Clary and Jace can do the dishes tonight." She shoves the plate into my hands with a sickly sweet smile.

"Of course." I pick up the other plates and stalked out of the room with Jace at my heels. I put everything into the sink and started washing the cups as Jace dried them one by one. We worked in silence as I refused to look at him at all. I focused on the plates but unfortunately Jace wanted to talk.

"So what's happening between us?"

I stared at the plate I was holding, trying to formulate a worthy answer but all I could manage to say was, "nothing."

He nodded and put down the glass he was holding. "I'm not good with that, Clary. I want there to be something between us."

"I can't." I kept washing the dishes and handing them off to Jace. I couldn't look at him. If I did I would see the hurt across his face and I would never be able to look in those eyes and say I wanted nothing between us. Secretly I did want there to be a 'us' instead of just friends. Suddenly I felt hands on my waist and Jace's hot breath against my face.

"Jace stop. We can't do this." I tried to pry his hands off my waist but he spun me around instead so I was leaning against the counter with him in front of me.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't have any feelings for me. If you can do that, then I'll let you go. I'll forget about the things we did and you can live happily ever after with Sebastian."

I tried to muster up the strength to say I didn't have feelings for him, but I'm not a liar. I can't lie to the people I care about. I stayed silent and I felt the guilt start to bubble up inside of me. If I can't say no to Jace how can I say yes to Sebastian?

"That's what I thought." Jace said with his signature smirk. He leaned down and kissed me lightly and I pushed him away.

"Just because I have feelings for you doesn't mean we can do... this," I made a hand motion between us trying to convey whatever we are.

"Clary, just give me one cha-"

"No Jace. I'm sorry, it's over." I pushed past him and stocked out of the room. I could feel the tears burning in the corner of my eyes and I made my way to my bedroom.

I walked away from Jace and I never looked back.

**This was sort of a set-up chapter so to speak. Next one is going to be fun :)**

**Thanks for all the support you guys give every week! I wanted to give a special thanks to greekgoddess54 cause your review just made me feel so many feels in the middle of my math class. I was totally having a feels overload in the middle of class and had to contain it to not look like a total weirdo. So thankyouuuu :)**

**See you all Thursday... **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It's been three days since I last talked to Jace. He's left me alone and I've done the same. There's been a new level of tension throughout the house these past couple of days. Izzy and Alec give me looks whenever I enter the same room as them. I know they want to talk to me about Jace but Sebastian's been tied at my hip ever since he's got here. Jace and I have avoided each other like the plague lately. Anytime he sees me he immediately leaves the room and I do the same.

"Clary we need to talk now!" Izzy burst into my room with frantic eyes.

"What happened?"

"Come quickly!" She ran out of my room and I followed closely on her heels. We both entered into her room and I looked around trying to see what the problem was. Magnus sat on a pink chair in the corner of Izzy's room.

"What's going on?" Izzy slammed the door shut and ushered me to sit down on the bed. I sat and Magnus strode over to me.

"Clary, this is your intervention." Magnus said solemnly. He and Izzy stood side by side looking down on me with grief-stricken faces. I just stared at them and burst out laughing.

"Are you kidding me?" I kept laughing but their faces didn't change.

I quickly pulled myself together, "Izzy I think you've watched too many 'How I met your Mother' episodes." I smirked at her and tried to stand up from the bed only to be pushed back down.

"Look, something's going on with you and Jace and we want to know what."

"I don't know what you talking about."

She threw up her hands in exasperation."Give up, Clary!" I gasped at her sudden outburst. "We know somethings going on! You two can't even be in the same room with each other anymore without one of you storming out."

"I can't tell you." I put my arms across my chest and stared down at the floor. It was a new habit I've been doing lately this week. I suppose before I didn't need to stare at the floor to avoid the eyes of those that care about me.

"Clary, we want to help you. Somethings troubling you, just tell us what's wrong." Magnus sat down beside me and I could feel his hand rubbing soft circles on my back in a comforting motion.

"I just can't tell you guys, I'm sorry."

"Can't or won't?" I looked up and Izzy and felt my eyes burn with the tears that were starting to form.

"I'll tell you everything. Please don't judge me for what I did." I choked back the tears and started to tell the story of Jace and I.

"When Jace and I used to know each other we hated each other. Then I come back here to tell the news of my wedding and everything changed in an instant. He changed, just like you said Izzy. We tried to be friends and he was sweet to me for once. He was the first guy to ever call me beautiful. Then one night we kissed." Magnus and Izzy both gasped at this and waited eagerly for me to tell more. "You know how in books people say they felt sparks? I always believed that was a bunch of hoopla till him. He made me feel like I was on cloud nine but I knew we couldn't be together so I told him no."

"Oh Clary, it's okay." Magnus said softly as he hugged me from the side.

I laughed lightly, "that's not all. Right before you and Alec came home with Sebastian we talked in the kitchen. Things got a bit heated. I didn't mean for it to happen but it just did. We then talked after dinner and I told him it was over. Now I can't even look at him without wanting to burst into tears." I sobbed into Magnus's shoulder as Izzy patted my back comfortingly.

"It's going to be okay. Clary I need to tell you something." I looked up at Izzy through my blurry vision and saw her sad eyes. She looked on the edge of crying.

"Before this all happened, before you came back. Jace felt this way about you for a long time."

"What do you mean?"

"Jace has loved you even when you guys acted like you hated each other. He always has, and always will."

"What?" I croaked and thought about it all. It makes sense, Jace would never fall for someone so fast over the course of only a few days. He must have felt this way for a long time. Yet I fell for him suddenly. Maybe I felt this way a long time ago but those feelings were buried deep within my sub-conscious. Now that I'm back in town those feelings must have resurfaced.

I hastily stood from the bed and looked at Isabelle,"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked angrily.

"I didn't know you felt the same way or else I would have!" She exclaimed. I paced around the room my sad tears turning into angry ones.

"You could have prevented this whole mess by telling me how Jace felt right away!"

"Me?" She got up from the bed and stalked towards me. "You're the one who kissed him. I didn't force you to do that!"

"Yes, but if I knew in the first place how Jace felt I could have avoided it and then I would never have wanted to break off my engagement!" Izzy and Magnus both stared at me in shock as I recalled what I just said.

"I didn't mean that.." I protested. "I can't think straight right now. I need to sleep." I ran out of the room with a tear stricken face. _Did I really mean it? Do I want to break it off with Sebastian? I couldn't feel that way. Could I?_

**Hello lovely people! I'm so sorry for not updating Thursday but this weeks exam week and I really need to study (math is seriously kicking my derriè****re). This unfortunately means I may not update this Thursday yet again. I'm going to try to but my grade are very important. If I don't get to it I'll update this weekend for sure!**

**Thank you again for all the people who read, review, favourite, etc. You guys make me want to keep writing!**

**See you all next time... **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Four days before the wedding**

**Clary**

Jace, Alec, Sebastian and I were sitting around the television in the living room. Jace put on some horror movie and Sebastian kept a tight grip on me throughout the film. He probably thinks I'm scared, but I can't focus on watching the movie when all I can pay attention to is Jace's burning glare. He's been watching Sebastian and I the entire night. It's starting to bug Sebastian as his body tenses occasionally when he meets Jace's eyes.

Izzy came stumbling into the room holding a large black bag in one hand and shoes in the other. She was dressed up in eight inch heels and a short hot pink dress.

"Clary it's time."

"No."

"Claryyyyy"

"I don't want to!"

"What's happening tonight?" Sebastian pipes in.

"We have to do Clary's bachelorette party!" Izzy exclaims and throws me the pair of six-inch heels.

"Isn't that supposed to happen the night of the wedding? That isn't even for another four days." Alec points out.

"Well traditionally yes. But I don't think Clary wants to be hung over on her wedding day."

"That is true, but I don't think we have to have a party. Why don't we just watch movies and do our nails or something?" I asked Izzy. I never liked the party scene and even though it is tradition to have a bachelorette party I'd really rather not.

"Clary, you should go have fun." Sebastian says to me. I pout at him and he gently pushes me off the couch.

"Fine, but only for two hours tops."

"Yay!" Izzy squeals and begins to drag me out of the room to get ready.

"Wait, what about Sebastian? Isn't he also supposed to celebrate too?" Alec asks.

"Take him to that new bar down the street. We'll see you later!" Izzy hollers back at him continuing to drag me to her room. I'm nervous of leaving Seb with Jace but Alec's going to be there. I doubt Jace will try anything because Alec will stop him. I really hope he does.

**Jace**

I glared at Alec as he took a sip of his beer. We were in this bar called Wolfsbane. Who names a bar Wolfsbane? I could come up with something better."What was _that _back at the house?" I asked him.

"I was being considerate." He put his hands up to show his innocence but I wasn't buying it.

"Really? Since when are you so considerate?"

"Since always," he replied. I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. "Okay, fine. I thought if we took Sebastian out and get him drunk enough we may be able to get some dirt on him. Maybe enough to stop the wedding."

"He's good to Clary and we shouldn't interfere." Plus Clary would kill me if she found out what we were planning.

"I know you hate the fact they're getting married. I think your actions these past days proved that."

"What actions? I've been perfectly normal."

"If you ask me you've been way more of an ass lately." Alec says accusingly, "Plus you keep glaring at him when he is in the same room as you. People are starting to notice."

"Well there's nothing I can do to stop they're relationship! Clary loves him, not me." I said sadly while downing the rest of my drink.

Alec shakes his head, "you're wrong. If Clary loved Sebastian she would have never cheated on him with you."

"Even if you're right there's still nothing we can do."

"Clary always describes him as this perfect guy. Have you ever met a guy that perfect? He has to have skeletons in his closet somewhere and we're going to find out what they are." Alec says pointedly. He is right. I've never met a so-called 'perfect guy'. Anyone that perfect has to have some secrets buried deep down.

"We can't," I refused Alec, "Clary is happy with him, we must leave their relationship alone." I glanced back at Sebastian and saw him talking to a blonde girl. The blonde hair was obviously from a bottle and she looked totally plastic. She had her arms around Sebastian's neck and was whispering in his ear. He laughed at whatever she said and they exchanged what looked like a slip of paper between the two of them.

"Okay, I lied let's find dirt on this bastard."

* * *

** Clary**

After a strenuous hour of trying on different clothes and doing make-up and hair we finally arrived at the Pandemonium. I do have to admit I looked good and it was worth the hour. I wore a simple little black dress with my hair perfectly curled and nude make-up. This only thing that seriously sucked was the heels Izzy made me wear. Luckily they were only six inches instead of the original eight she wanted me to wear.

We entered the club quickly as Izzy knew the bouncer. The place was packed with bodies of sweaty people and the music was blasting from stereos surrounding the dance floor. She led me to a table at the back of the room with three girls sitting at the table.

"Clary! I can't believe it's you." A girl with long black hair stood up from the table and gave me a hug.

"Wait, Aline? Oh my gosh hi! It's been so long."

"I know. Congrats on the soon to be marriage, I can't wait to meet him at some point." She grinned and sat back down at the table. I didn't recognize the blond girl beside her.

"Maia Roberts? You look amazing." I gasped as I saw the light brown-skinned girl stand up and open her arms for a hug.

"Clary, you also look amazing. How's life been?"

"Pretty darn good. I can't believe you guys are here."

"Well I tried to round-up some girls we were friends but most of them moved away. Luckily Maia and Aline stayed in town!" Izzy exclaimed as she took a seat and patted the one next to her for me.

"Thank you guys for being here. You all have to come to the wedding." I said to the girls. I feel bad for not keeping in touch with Aline and Maia after I left.

"Oh! I almost forgot, this is Helen. Aline's girlfriend." Izzy nods towards the blond girl sitting by Aline. I didn't know Aline was a lesbian. I remember when she dated Jace years ago. It was only for a week and we became good friends because of it. She also didn't put up with Jace's bullshit.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." She smiled at me as I sat down by Izzy.

"Let's get some drinks over here!"

* * *

**Jace**

"We're not getting anything out of this guy." Alec and I were walking to the bar to get more drinks while Sebastian stayed back texting away on his phone. Probably talking to Clary.

"Well we learned one thing.."

"What?" I whisper shouted as the bartender handed us six shots.

"The guy can hold his liquor."

I groaned and followed Alec back with the drinks. I handed two to Sebastian and kept two for myself. After the way this night has gone I could use a drink or two. I quickly pounded back the two shots and Alec did the same. This night has been awkward for all of us. Our interrogation tactics haven't been working on Sebastian and he was starting to catch onto what we were doing. We tried to get him drunk to loosen his lips and make him spill all of his faults but it wasn;t working. Sebastian is far from being a lightweight.

"Oh my god, Sebastian!" A shrill voice called out from the bar and a tall, slim girl walked over from behind the bar.

"It's so great to see you, why are you in New York?" She placed a hand on Sebastian's shoulder and he grinned up at her.

"Clary and I are getting married this week."

"Oh my god, seriously? That's so exciting." She was clinging onto him and pushing her breasts in his face. It was obvious how she wanted him. I knew girls like this. Absolutely fake and only wanted to sleep with you cause you were hot. I know because I used to be the same way but now people like this disgust me.

"Um, who are you?" Alec grimaced as she went and put her arm around him.

"I'm Kaelie, and you are?"

"Alec." He grumbled and pushed her off him.

"Who's your friend Sebastian?" Her eyes travelled along my body as she spoke and I raised an eyebrow in disgust.

"Jace, how do you know Sebastian?"

"Oh we hung out a couple of times when I was visiting down where he lives." She giggled at him and he smirked at her.

"Wait last year you two were hooking up?"

"Well it was only a weekend but Sebastian here has the ability to make a girl _never _forget." She winked at him and went back to clinging on his arm.

"If you'll excuse me I'll get us some more drinks." I got up and Alec followed behind.

"That girl reeks of desperation." Alec observed as we turned back to watch Kaelie and Sebastian. I'm actually surprised they hooked up. Then again I barely know the guy other that the fact he's marrying my girl. I still don't know what Clary sees in him. But they've been together for a long time so there must be something appealing about the guy.

"Wait, Alec they hooked up last year." I smacked my hand on the table as the light bulb went off in my brain.

"So?"

"Clary and Sebastian have dated for a couple of years now."

"Meaning?"

_"Clary was dating Sebastian when he hooked up with Kaelie."_

* * *

**Long time no see... I know this update is super late. I do have my reasons, I'm not going to bore you with them though. Let's just say I got a full-time job and it sucks. Hopefully I'll have more time to update this story. Luckily the next few chapters are already planed out so those should be on time. **

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. Can we try to get to 70 reviews before the next update? That would be awesome :)**

**Till we**** meet again... (or read again tehe) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Clary **

"If you have any amount of kindness in your heart you will leave the lights off." I growled as I heard foot steps enter the kitchen. My head was pounding and the lights did not help.

"You okay Clary?" I identified the voice as Jace but refused to lookup. I am currently hunched over the kitchen island with my head pressed against the cold granite. The cold helped my head minorly and the angle was also a bit better than standing.

"I'm fine." I grumbled.

"Are you sure? You look like shit." He said back. I could hear him pour himself a cup of coffee and a mug slid over to my face.

"Thanks Jace. That's just what I needed to hear." I reluctantly picked up the mug and felt the warm liquid slide down my throat.

"You're welcome." He smirked at me and then went to search in a cabinet. I resumed my position on the island and tried to ignore the pounding in my skull.

"So I take it you had a good night then?"

"Please use your inside voice." I replied softly.

"Poor Clary. You always were a light weight." I'm sure he was whispering but to me it still sounded like his voice was booming.

"I am not!" I snapped back, "I just had a little too much last night." He chuckled and handed me a small white pill.

"What's this for?"

"Aspirin for your head. I've had many hangover's in my days and coffee and aspirin usually works for me." He replied and handed me a glass of water to take the pill with.

"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?"

"I'm always nice, carrot." He moved his hand to ruffle my hand and I quickly caught it in a death grip.

"Don't call me carrot." I slowly released his hand from my iron grip and watched him wince in pain.

"Someones angry when they're hung over."

"That and I hate mornings with a burning passion."

"Did you get my text last night?" Jace asks suddenly. He rubbed the back of his neck like he was nervous off m reply.

"Yes, I remember. I was having a girls night and I assumed whatever you had to say could wait."

"I understand, but there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" I asked concerned.

"I don't really know how to tell you this, but it's just last night I-"

"Clary, how was your night?" Sebastian waltzed into the room and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"It was great!" I replied. I looked back at Jace but he was leaving the room.

* * *

"We do not have to practice my walk, Izzy." I snapped at her as I stood beside Sebastian on the altar. Tonight was the wedding rehearsal. Personally I would have opted out of having one of these things but apparently they're really important. I'm more the type of person to just wing it and go with the flow. I mean how hard can a wedding be?

"Fine but don't blame me when you trip in your heels." She huffed and eyed the boys at the back of the chapel, "places people!" She yelled at them.

"Let's just run through this quickly as possible." I whispered to her as the boys lined up in their places. My bridesmaids were Aline and Maia as the wedding was too short notice to get my original bridesmaids to fly out to the wedding. Jace and Alec were standing in for Sebastian's grooms men and another man named Jonathan was his best man. I've met Jonathan a few times and I don't really care for the guy. Honestly, he's a bit of an ass.

"Max did you get the rings?" Izzy asked.

"Yup!" The eight year-old grinned and took his place as the ring bearer.

"Okay let's get this started! Brother Zachariah if you could start the ceremony." Brother Zachariah was an old family friend of the Lightwoods and offered to marry Sebastian and I.

He started his speech and I blanked out part way through. It just was so long and went on and on. I made a vow to myself I will listen intently on the day. Right now I don't think it matters. Sebastian smiled at me the entire time as we went through the motions of the wedding ceremony. I glanced at Aline, Maia and Izzy every once in a while. They looked over joyed and I can;t wait to see how they act on the day. Unfortunately I do not feel as joyed as they do. I feel scared doing this. What if Sebastian is the wrong choice and I'm making the biggest mistake of my life.

"Okay and now we will take the rings and place them on one another. You do not have to say your vows until the day." We both put the rings on each others fingers and listened to Brother Zachariah again going through his speech. I looked at Jace for a moment and instantly regretted it. He looked pained to be here. I knew it was pain on his face though someone who didn't know him as well as I did would probably think he was just constipated. Which is better than them thinking the latter.

"And this is where you would kiss the bride. Isabelle you will hand the bouquet back to Clary and that will be the end of the ceremony portion of your wedding." Brother Zachariah smiles at us both and Izzy hands me a fake flower.

"I think we should do that again our bodies were positioned more at 90 degrees then 45. We need to get this right people, do it again!" Everyone groans at Izzy being a perfectionist. Brother Zachariah chuckles and begins once more.

* * *

I kicked my shoes into the corner of my rooms and rubbed them. Finally relief after standing for hours trying to get everything right. At my wedding I'm slipping into flats after the ceremony. I was massaging my poor feet when Jace entered the room.

"There is a thing called knocking you know." I said to him as he stood awkwardly in the door way.

"Sorry I didn't think I would be walking in on whatever you're doing." He chuckled and came to sit beside me on the bed.

"My feet kill. I would love a foot rub right now." I grinned up at him and he crinkled up his nose. Foot rubs were not Jace's thing.

"What do you need?" I asked as I continued to rub my aching feet.

"I need to tell you something." He fiddled with his thumbs and wouldn't look me in the eyes. I knew then it must be serious.

"Jace, you can tell me anything. I'm here for you, you know that."

"Sebastian cheated on you." He blurted out.

"Wait, what?" I shouted at him, "Seriously Jace?"

"Look Clary, I wish you could have found out in a different way.."

"Are you kidding me Jace?" I shouted at him, "That's low even for you." Jace stared at me with his mouth agape in utter shock.

"Clary you have to believe me."

"I get that you hate the wedding, Sebastian, Me and him, all of it! But this is a new level of low. Sebastian would never do that to me and I can't believe you would lie to me about something like that!" I feel my face heat up in anger and Jace looks like he's breaking under my words but that doesn't stop me. "News Flash Jace, Sebastian and I are getting married and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Clary please just listen to me." He begs. He tries to grab my hands but I pull away from him.

"Just go." I snapped at him.

"Clary please I'm -"

"Get out of my life, Jace!" I yelled at him. He hunched his shoulders and walked out of the room defeated. I felt the tears prick the corners of my eyes and I broke.

That night I cried myself to sleep over Jace Lightwood.

* * *

**Trouble in paradise yet again. **

**I wanted to say thanks to getting this story to 80 reviews! That's amazing! **

**Soon this story will be coming to a close. I'm thinking 5 more chapters. When I thought of this story I wanted to make it a short fanfiction. But for my next I'm going to go bigger and better. I'm thinking maybe a Malec fanfic. What do you guys think about that? It'll be a lot longer nd better written cause I feel like I am improving with my writing. I already have an idea about what it will be about and if I decide to go through with it I'll give you all a sneak peek if you would like that.**

**Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
